


Hand-Holding

by thisislegit



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:02:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisislegit/pseuds/thisislegit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks it's time for him and Steve to take the next step in their new relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand-Holding

“Come on Stark, get it together.”

Steve and Tony were sitting next to each other on the balcony of Stark Tower. Winter had started recently, and Steve wanted to watch the first snow fall of the season together. How cheesy was that?

Tony had gotten used to his generic but extremely sweet romantic gestures, since they had been dating for several months now. You’d think by this time Tony would have the dear captain balls deep down his throat by now, but to be honest Tony was afraid. After their shaky start at conceiving a friendship, and the extremely depressing break up with Pepper, he’s figured that relationships aren’t really his forte. The last thing he’d want is to ruin a really damn good friendship with his childhood hero.  
So when Steve had first asked him to dinner all those months ago, Tony rejected him. He continued rejecting him until Steve had cornered him in the penthouse with dinner set up and one of the most hopeful looks on his face he could muster. Everything just seemed to click into place that night. Tony thought he was doing a great job until Steve had kissed him on the 4th date and Tony felt overwhelmed. Anxiety crashed into him steering his thoughts into dead ends and fears of the inevitable. This would just be another thing he would break.

If he ever lost Steve, if Steve decided he would never speak to him again, if Steve just left and didn’t bother with him anymore because Tony would screw it up then what would he do? So he resolved this problem just like he did all of his other problems, by putting a serious amount of distance between him and the problem itself.  
This didn’t turn out like he had planned when Steve had come pounding on his lab door 3 days later. Steve began to talk, then Tony began to snark, Steve grew upset, the talking escalated to yelling, and Tony was down in his lab by himself for 4 more days. Whether he noticed the meals appearing and the dirty dishes disappearing he wouldn’t acknowledge.

Leaving the lab seemed like a terrible idea, but with life-threats from his now very good friend Pepper, and threats of shutting down the lab from his traitorous A.I Jarvis, Tony knew it was time to face Steve. After a shower, a shave, a change of clothes, and a brushing of teeth, Tony had found Steve sitting in an armchair in the living room sketching something.

Tony stood in front of him until Steve decided to give him his attention. Tony talked, Steve listened, Steve reassured him, they laughed a bit, and then Tony found himself squeezed into the armchair with Steve watching his hand create one of the most realistic landscapes he’d ever seen.

However, that was enough reminiscing for tonight because Tony wanted to focus on the now.

“Just move your god damned hand up, over to the right literally three fucking centimeters, and lay it down. You are a genius and you literally cannot do one of the easiest fucking tasks in the world. This is easier and less work than tying your god damned shoes. Just fucking do it you piece of shit,” Tony thought sneaking a quick glance down at their hands before looking away.

“We should probably head back inside,” Steve said, but the words were slightly muffled against the scarf partially covering his face.

“No no no!” Tony screamed in his head.

Steve was standing halfway up before Tony’s hand shot out and grabbed onto his fingers.

“…you want to stay outside for a bit more?”

Tony didn’t reply and kept his sight focused on the New York skyline.

Steve smiled and sat back down scooting a little closer to him. He interlaced their fingers so their palms were pressing together then leaned over to place a kiss against his cheek.

“That’s okay with me, but if you catch a cold it’s your own fault.”

Tony snuck another glance at Steve’s smiling face before smiling himself.

Maybe he’d found something that couldn’t be broken.


End file.
